


All by Herself

by nchi_wana



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Mid-Canon, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: She did not, and will not, need their protection.





	

Baskerville nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He spun about and came face to face with Benkate.

“What in the world are you doing?” she asked him. “You just disappeared on us.”

“I’m just making sure Mingchao doesn’t get into any trouble,” he replied, and instantly regretted it. A grin spread across Benkate’s lips.

“Aww, lookin’ out for her, are you?” she said.

The enormous oak they stood behind provided enough cover for the two of them on the side of the busy street. This town was relatively large with a lot of traffic. Deep ruts cut into the dusty main road, and a perpetual cloud of grit hung low on the ground, exacerbated by the constant line of wagons rolling through the settlement. People passed by the two friends without a second glance. Everyone was too busy with their own missions and interests to notice them in this brand new, bustling boomtown.

“Although,” said Benkate, her grin dropping, “I suppose I can’t blame you. After all that’s happened…”

“She’d be angry with me if she knew,” said Baskerville. “She’d accuse me of not trusting her.”

Benkate scoffed. “The kid gives that gun away every time we turn around.” She peered beyond him. “Where is she, anyway?”

Baskerville scanned the crowded scene until he spotted a splash of bright red. “There! Over by that cart.”

“Hmm, what’s she up to?” Benkate used the flat of her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

“She’s been talking to that man with the cart a few minutes now. That guy gives me a bad feeling.”

“Yeah, me, too—wait, what’s he giving her?”

“It looks like…an ice cream cone.”

“A _what_?”

The man was a vendor, dressed in a full apron and clean shirt and trousers. He appeared every bit a proper business man, albeit one selling ice cream from a small cart. However, Baskerville couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. The man had called Mingchao over as she was walking by, though he hadn’t done the same with other pedestrians. Baskerville had learned over the years to trust his instincts on people. Unfortunately, Mingchao had a lot to learn.

“That kid,” Benkate griped. “She takes every opportunity to eat. I bet she’s spending our money on that, too!”

Baskerville said nothing and observed in silent but wary curiosity. Mingchao spoke to the vendor with her usual, wide smile as she stood on her toes to receive the ice cream from the taller man. She was the perfect picture of innocence. It was such innocence that Baskerville vowed to protect. There were too many cruel people who had tried to take advantage of her—though he had been one of them. But there would be many more. Benkate was right. After all that had happened, he hated letting Mingchao out of his sight, and partly hated himself for not trusting her when she had put so much trust in him. It wasn’t fair, but still…

The girl consumed the ice cream with delighted relish. She’d probably never had any before, and Baskerville didn’t think she ever knew it existed. The vendor stood by and watched patiently with a pleased expression.

“Huh,” said Benkate. “I don’t think she even paid for that. Do you think that guy gave it to her for free?”

“Maybe. But why would he do that?”

“I dunno. Maybe he likes her.” Benkate sniggered and nudged her friend with a finger. “Looks like you got some competition.”

Baskerville didn’t respond. He was too preoccupied with the scene before him. The last time someone gave Mingchao something for “free” they almost wound up dead in the twisted wreckage of a train at the bottom of deep canyon (and that particular “someone” was a few blocks down with two others trying to find a hotel with space for six people).

“I don’t like the looks of this,” he said.

“What, the fact that someone else is trying to swipe your girl out from under your nose?”

“N-No!” Baskerville hoped from this angle she couldn’t see him blushing; although, he did feel a pinch of jealousy that surprised him. As Mingchao paused from eating the ice cream, she spoke to the young man excitedly about something. The vendor listened with his hands behind his back.

Baskerville glowered. _Free ice cream. Hmph!_

Then the vendor indicated the Eto Gun holstered at Mingchao’s hip. The girl nodded and pulled the gun out.

“Oh, great,” said Benkate. “Here it comes. We should stop her before she—“

“Just wait a second.”

“Basky, this guy is clearly—“

The vendor reached out to take the gun. When Mingchao was about to make the exchange, she pointed the gun at the man, turned to her ice cream, and shot the vendor into the window of the building behind him. The impact shook the block, causing people to flee and horses to whinny in terror. Glass and bricks littered the side of the street around the cart. Smoke drifted from the newly formed hole.

Benkate lifted a trembling finger at the girl, her jaw hanging open. “D-Did she just…?”

It took a few seconds for Baskerville to find his voice. He found himself holding onto the tree as he gaped at Mingchao.

“I guess we didn’t need to worry after all,” he said.

Mingchao licked her ice cream and went merrily on her way.


End file.
